


The Things He Hates

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi-centric, Fluff, Focuses on KiKuro, M/M, Murasakibara and Midorima needs more screentime, These adorable dorks, but sadly even Aomine didn't have much in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi can't tolerate idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things He Hates

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing down notes for my Biology class, but i don't know why the ideas were overflowing when the teacher is showing slides in front!

i. 

In his best judgement, the Generation of Miracles is not exactly all muscles and no brain, although Aomine and Kise constantly keep proving his statement wrong; The thing that tops it all is how they managed to get a perfect 0% in Math and Japanese Literature. He kept wondering at the miracle of the bottom line of stupidity, or it was the fault that lies in Japanese Education System. He leans more on the former, or it's simply them being sarcastically dumb during exam. 

ii. 

Another type of density that he hard a hard time dealing with was the confusion of feelings. One thing he's sick of seeing in Teiko was how Kuroko actually loves the attention Kise was giving him, despite the poker face. Also, Aomine was yearning for the same attention from the blond, but he preferred it more if Kuroko was the one looking at his way. And how Murasakibara would light up whenever Kuroko or him called out to the giant. And how Midorima, oh the poor greenhead, his eyes would sparkle whenever someone praised his posture during the three-pointers. 

And all of them said they hated it. 

Lies. 

iii. 

Idiot lovebirds. 

What exactly did the body secrete for people to be that… that… highly delusional? He went through hundreds of books to figure out which part of endorphin that contains the ability of unleashing euphoria whenever a person sees or remembered someone dearly loved. From what he can see, Kise and Momoi has an overflowing amount of endorphin, he hoped he could extract some out and inject it into people who needed it most. He once had a hypothesis that these symptoms only exists in a body with XX genes, but since Kise came into his life, the blond totally dumped all his assumptions into a pigsty. So, he re-hypothesized. 

For someone to be remembered ever so strongly, he or she must be special. When they are special, they are different. And by different, he means distinguished from the crowd, and the exact opposite of one's self. If one sees someone that is the total opposite of him or her, their interest is piqued and this is proven by the hearbeat and eye movement. That is why, it is as clear as the day, Kise always attached himself to Kuroko, and the others. Always searching for Kuroko, and the others. Always overhyped when he sees Kuroko, or the others. 

Realize that Kuroko was to be put first before 'the others' in those sentences. Because Kuroko is No. 1 in Kise's mind. 

iv. 

Which brings to the next thing he can't stand. It's almost similar to confusion but this revolves around Denial. 

Kuroko denied he liked Kise. 

Kise denied he loved Kuroko. 

And it put every ounce of Akashi's patience not to bump their heads and yell NOW KISS. You may think the both of them didn’t show the mutual attraction, but it was the total opposite. 

"Kise-kun, want to share the popsicle with me?" 

"Kurokocchi taught me not to consume too much carbonated drinks." 

"Kise-kun said this style suits me more." 

"I believe in Kurokocchi." 

Now bumping their heads together didn’t sound bad after all. For someone who is blunt and straightforward, Kuroko was dumber than Kise _and_ Aomine combined, if he didn’t see through that. But through the average test marks he saw with the name Kuroko Tetsuya written at the top, the baby blue-haired boy was never stupid. For Kise, no explanation is required. Akashi would rather leave that as a blank; As blank as Kise's test papers, only stained with red ticks from his teacher and a faint crumple that might have come from the owner or the teacher's utter frustration at how big of a moron the model can be. 

Again, Akashi stresses, these two are not idiots. Kuroko knows what genes made up Turner's syndrome, and Kise knows the first hundred decimal numbers for pi. 

Most certainly, these two know that XY and XY can't produce a baby. 

v. 

The last thing that Akashi hates is that he loves the fact that his two ex-teammates still get together, despite all the natures opposing them. It felt like all the moping Kuroko had done during college was worth it when he walked down the aisle with his favourite blond. All the text he ignored and missed calls from Kise is paid off when they announced to the small group that they're moving in together. And lastly, the past fights that had been overcame, Akashi witnessed, vanished to nothing when he sees the couple's smiles. So blissful. So beautiful. So madly in love. 

vi. 

Akashi hates it when he wished he could be an idiot lovebird as well.


End file.
